


Jealousy

by LittleGuinea25



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, defending one's honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Garen never knew when to back down. Luckily, Ahri has her knight in shining armour.
Relationships: Ahri/Leona (League of Legends)
Kudos: 13





	Jealousy

The hustle and bustle of the night revealed the attractiveness of a small holiday that was organized in honour of the league of legends. The food booths, as well as those with various gifts, were decorated with colourful lights and ribbons. The Ferris wheel was also decorated but with hollow pumpkins from which radiated a little blue glow. The resting places were full of people eating or telling each other all kinds of jokes.

Ahri leaned against a small tree, tails swinging slightly. She watched the crowd having fun and looked like she was looking for something. or someone.  
She sighed in frustration "Where are you...?" She whispered quietly. She's asked of the whereabouts of the person but no-one knew where she was...

Suddenly a young man stood in front of her and bowed politely. She wanted to groan. Not this again.

"Hello, Milady" He smiled at her "Such beauty shouldn't be alone!" He tried to hug her but she ducked. 

Garen, the hope of Ionia. Knight in shining armour. 

Ahri rolled her eyes "Hello to you too" She tried to be polite but keeping irritation from her voice was hard "I am... It's nice to meet you. I guess..." 

Garen missed the tone in her voice and still tried to impress her "You know, I scored pentakill today. We were losing a match but I've managed to help the team win!"

'Please, someone kill me. Or at least cut off my ears...' Ahri thought. Don't get her wrong, she heard about this match. And she was impressed with Garen but she hated when guys were trying to constantly impress her. One would say she's used to that but they couldn't be more wrong.  
She politely smiled at Garen who kept walking after her, counting all his victories and whatnot. 

"And then I got so powerful I scored another pentakill! Garen placed an arm around her shoulders.

She covered her ears and tried to push Garen away with her tails when she bumped into someone. She wanted to scorn that person but when she saw who it was...

"Leona!"

She changed her mind.

Leona's expression was shocked for a moment but then she beamed at the fox "Ahri! Hello!" She barely reacted when Ahri wrapped her in a warm hug. She returned it with a soft smile "How are you doing, vixen?"

Ahri pointed at now slightly angry Garen who was glaring daggers at Leona. The Solari returned the cold stare. She knew exactly why he got angry. She had a good idea of why he was following Ahri.

Garen pulled Ahri closer, ignoring her angry wince "As you can we, Leona, we are busy. Go somewhere else and don't bother us" He waved at her.

Leona leaned against her sword, eyes cold and unforgiving. She saw how Ahri was displeased with him and wanted to help her. But how... 

Just to wait when...

"Leona! I challenge you to a duel! The winner will go on a date with Mrs Ahri!" He cried, seeing as Leona wasn't going anywhere. 

there you are.

Leona clenched her teeth and she hissed through gritted teeth "She is not an object that can be haggled like this. Her decisions should be considered and respected wholeheartedly. She is not only beautiful but also clever and capable. Don't you ever forget that" Her icy tone sent shivers down Ahri's spine. Leona always knew Ahri was not what others thought she was. That she is not a whore, but a respected person who has the right to her own opinion and life. That she is someone who deserves respect from both male and female sex. Race didn't matter. In Leona's eyes, she was someone wonderful.

Garen paled visibly and took a few steps back. His urge to show off to Ahri passed like a dream. He was chilled by fear and respect for Leona.

Meanwhile, Leona was barely controlling herself. Her blood boiling in anger. How dare he treat Ahri like this? This is unacceptable.  
With a grunt, she plunged the sword into the ground and rested her shield against it. She challenged Garen with her icy cold gaze but he flinched.

Ahri and a small crowd gathered around them were in awe. It was rumoured that Leona was level-headed and tried to treat everyone with respect but she never got so angry when defending someone's honour. The rumours might turn out to be true, and she did have feelings for Ahri... None could really confirm it of course. Leona was good with hiding her feelings. Very good.

The Solari's gaze was hard and challenging. She eyed Garen who was now muttering something that sounded like an apology. However, Leona had none of it. She took off her glove and threw it at Garen's feet. A clear challenge.

"I thought you said..." He started but Leona interrupted him.

"It's about defending her honour. You have stained it and there will be no such thing in my presence..."

She barely finished her sentence when Garen swung at her. She jumped aside just in time. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away. Garen staggered. He tried to kick her, but Leona jumped back and, grabbing his shoulders, jumped over him. But then Garen turned in her direction and pinned her to the ground with his foot. Leona tried to stand up but Garen was stronger. 

"Give up" He smirked "I won"

She glanced back at Ahri and clenching her teeth she grabbed Garen's leg, pulled and twisted it so that he was the one on the ground now. She placed her feet on his chest and pinned him down. She looked at Ahri, expression softening.  
She spared Garen one last glance before helping him up.

"Don't ever try to mistreat her or you'll be dealing with me" her tone was icy cold.

Garen paled and disappeared into the crowd.  
Ahri was looking at Leaona who was still looking at the retreating figure. She sighed with resignation and took her shield and sword. She approached Ahri and smiled.

"Are you ok, Ahri?" She asked, concern audible in her voice.

Ahri stood in amazement where she was. Nobody has ever defended her honour. Almost everyone considered her a whore, an escort girl for one night. Leona... Leona was different. She saw in her a young and lively woman who does not stand out. Someone who can love and hate. Someone with emotions.

"Y-yes... I'm ok..." Ahri muttered. She was surprised when Leona took her hand and led her away from the curious crowd. 

They walked along with different booths and Leona led them to a small bridge connecting the two parts of the city.

"Ahri, I must apologise for my behaviour" Leona started, her eyes looking down in shame "I'm sorry I caused such ruckus back there. But when I heard how he treated you... I just couldn't let him do that" She looked deep into Ahri's blue eyes "I promise I won't do that again..." She was silenced by Ahri's finger. 

The vixen looked at her with adoration "No, Leona. It's more than fine. You have nothing to apologise for" She placed a chaste kiss on her knight in shining armour's cheek "Thank you. Thank you for seeing more in me than a girl for one night..." She gently curled her tail under Leona's chin.

The Solari smiled fondly and wanted to take her hand away when Ahri wrapped her in a warm hug, arms encircling around her neck.  
She giggled at Leona's expression, a blush covering her cheeks.  
"How about we go somewhere later? Just you and me?" She asked while also wrapping her tail around them. 

"I'm fine with that" Leona whispered and poked one of Ahri's ear which twitched in response. She chuckled at that. Adorable.

Ahri rubbed their noses together and nestled at Leona's collarbone. She took a deep breath and then sighed. She wanted Leona to know how much she was grateful to her. How much she appreciates what Solari has done for her. However, actions speak more than words, don't they? So she took Leona's face in her hands and kissed her. She heard a small gasp but after a few seconds, the kiss was returned. She pulled Leona closer and deepened the kiss. She dreamed about that situation for so long and it was finally happening.  
They pulled away for breath and Leona grinned at her. Ahri covered her face with one of her tails and looked away. She felt a gentle tug on it and looked at Leona who was trying to see her face. She smiled sheepishly and the Solari patted her head before pulling her into a hug.

"I value what we have, Ahri" She began quietly "I value you above my own duties. I love you..." She kissed the vixen again.

Ahri gasped. She loved her. Leona loved... her? Oh my God!

She pulled away to look at Leona closely. She was still proceeding what she's said. Her ear flattened against her head and she turned away, away from Leona's warm embrace. Ahri covered her mouth when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ahri?"

She shook her head and turned to face Leona. She sniffed and kissed Solari who slightly staggered. Leona returned the kiss with as much passion.

"I love you too, my Sunshine"


End file.
